codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Silvaria Beurnet
The Geass Contractor to both Maximillion and Seitz however she also gave Geass to the different Knights serving Maximillion under his request, Silvaria doesn't have a code as she created them, she is one of three Witches and Two unknown Witches called "Observers" whom are descended from Achient Atlantis. Biography Before Meeting Maximillion Silvaria and her four siblings are over five thousand years old, inheriting the Immortality and powers of their 5000 year old parents, Silvaria has lived for 5000 years and has no interest in stopping her life in such a short time which she learned that she can only give up her Eternal Life if she gets pregnant with children. She searched the land and eventually agreed with her Sister and Brother to divide their powers, therefore never allow for their children to be born, retaining their Eternal Life and powers. Ironic enough, she presently serves Maximillion, while over a thousand years beforehand she served the French. After Meeting Maximillion Silvaria was introduced to Maximillion at the behest of C.C. whom was another immortal she had come across, C.C. believed that Silvaria was like the other Code Bearers while not knowing that she was one of the few whom created the Codes, upon sensing that Maximillion had an interesting destiny she agreed to bestow her elite Geass upon him however the results were far beyond anything she could imagine. Area 11 Silvaria spends most of her time at a secret underground Base in Area 11 where she is working on all the detailed data to complete her Custom Fortress Knightmare Frame, once completed she believes that the Black Rebellion will look like a kiddies squable in comparison, the information of her research as well as those conducted (and still being carried out) under Clovis' name, is secretly transfered from this Base as she observes the Geass Directorate. During the Black Knights retreat at the end of the Black Rebellion, her unit known as "Stinger", used its Charged Particle Cannon to destroy a large portion of the rebel forces that would have been the perfect Coup D'Grace to the Rebellion if Nina Einstein's failed Sakuradite Bomb hadn't scared away the Rebel Forces. Skills Powers and Abilities Silvaria's powers are quite unique and is strong enough to fight an armoured lined on her own, she has a power known as the God Flames which ripple around her body in combat, also the use of a customised lance and sheild allows her to channel the "God Flame" into a mighty weapon. Selvaria_Bles_Valkyria_Chronicles_Portrait_01.jpg|God Flames 1 01285970-photo-valkyria-chronicles.jpg|God Flame 2 Selvaria_Bles_Valkyria_Chronicles_02.jpg|Charging God Flame through Lance to attack Silvaria is said to have enough power to destroy an entire armed division as seen with Jaegar Schneider's 5th German Army which was built around Armoured Units, for infantry it is shown that Silvaria can launch small orbes of Blue Energy at enemies while against armoured Tanks and Knightmares she can launch a large beam of pure blue energy. She is physically capable to knock a tank shell away from her with a swing of her lance, her shield can block a tank shell and her flame allows her to survive even a F.L.E.I.J.A Warhead. Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals